Serena
Serena was portrayed by Gretchen Palmer. Biography Serena was a barmaid. In 2002 while hanging out at the Olive Branch bar, a scruffy and drunk Neil Winters met barmaid Serena. Neil started spending time with Serena who was sympathetic to Neil's battle with alcoholism. Serena, though appearing street smart and tough, felt sorry for Neil and took him home with her where they made love. Serena had a drunk man and a child in her past so she related to Neil, rescued him and gave him a place to go without judgment instead of hounding him to shape up like Olivia Winters did. Serena gently comforted Neil through his alcohol withdrawal and urged him to get help. Serena comforted Neil who was begging for a drink. Knowing he wasn't interested in a treatment program or Alcoholics Anonymous, she suggested going to an emergency room. After he declined, she offered to at least pour out the liquor in the bottle he had on the table to ease the temptation. Neil agreed but, right before she did it, he stopped her. Shaking and sweating, Neil took several big desperate gulps of the liquor. He spitted and choked on it while Serena looked at him, her expression full of pity. While having a drink of her own, Serena told Neil he needed to get something to eat and told him she was worried about him. Drucilla Winters and Lily Winters arrived in town and learned from Olivia Winters about Neil's drinking. Drucilla claiming 14 year old Lily needed her father to change her smart-mouth attitude. But Dru was surprised to find that Neil had quit his job, become an alcoholic and was living with barmaid Serena in a seedy part of town. After hitting bottom, Neil, with the help of Serena, decided to dry out for his daughter's sake. During this time, Serena asked Wesley Carter for help in keeping Neil and Drucilla apart. Wesley later told Neil about Serena's feelings for him. Olivia paid a visit to the bar Neil frequented. She brought a photo of him along and asked the bartender if he recognized the man. The bartender denied having seen Neil but Olivia was determined. She approached him again at the bar and told him that she believed he was lying about recognizing Neil. She asked where Serena was. He relented and told her he hadn't seen Neil lately. He said that Serena had been looking for him earlier herself. Neil thanked Serena for being there for him and he swore he would do his damnedest to beat it. Serena understood that Neil wanted to fight this on his own. She left for work. Juice mentioned to Rob that he wanted to get some money out of Neil. Rob told him that Neil had been staying at Serena's apartment. Juice barged into Serena's apartment and demanded money from Neil. Neil ended up getting rolled by Juice then Juice went on to loot Neil's old apartment finding Dru, Lily and Olivia who fended him off smartly. Dru got on Neil's case and he finally entered rehab. Neil was convinced to check into rehab. He took one day at a time with a lesser job at Newman Enterprises. Serena saw the writing on the wall. Deciding that she had no future with Neil, Serena visited him one last time to say goodbye. She cleaned herself up and kissed Neil goodbye. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2000s